


First Impressions Can Be Deceiving

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Jack and Ianto learn a lot from their friends when they get them to speak at there wedding.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 14





	First Impressions Can Be Deceiving

The team thought it was sweet that Jack and Ianto had decided that they should all speak at the wedding if they wanted to. The girls were pleased Owen initially complained but then decided that this could be a good idea. The only problem was that nobody really knew what they wanted to say. It wasn’t like Jack and Ianto were just your run of the mill everyday couple; they were special. Maybe their special could become part of their speeches. The wedding was six weeks away so they had plenty of time to write them. Jack and Ianto both agreed with them that they didn’t want to hear the speeches til the day but that they could discuss them with whoever they wanted as long as it wasn’t Ianto’s sister because they both knew that if Rhiannon heard one of them she would a want to hear them all and b she would tell Jack and Ianto what was in them which is what they really didn’t want. 

On the big day Jack and Ianto were both happy. It wasn’t a conventional wedding but they weren’t a conventional couple. They had both worn suits. Jack in dark navy for his shirts and eyes and Ianto in a burgundy for his red suits. They had both decided that they could see each other before even though they were walking down the aisle separately. Initially they were going to walk down together but then Rhiannon was disappointed that she couldn’t walk her baby brother down the aisle so she rang Martha’s mum Francine to get the boys to change their mind. Jack knew better than to argue with Francine Jones. So now Jack was walking down first with Francine and then Ianto would walk down with Rhiannon. They had also agreed that they wouldn’t choose and best man each and instead. Jack had Steven as his ring bearer and Ianto had David. Everybody had agreed that Mica would be a flower girl so she was going to go down the aisle before Jack with some quite rose petals dyed navy and burgundy.

The vows were short and sweet because everybody who attended knew just how much Jack and Ianto loved each other; they had all been there when Jack proposed. It wasn’t a big wedding. On Ianto’s side there was Ianto’s sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew. Along with some of his friends from university and some of the survivors of Torchwood One. Who Ianto was still in contact with. On Jack’s side there was Alice with Steven. Francine did insist that all of the Jones family must attend so Martha, Clive, Tish, Leo with his wife and daughter. The Doctor has also decided to make a sort of surprise appearance with Amy, Rory and River. Sarah Jane, Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani were also there as they had worked together multiple times since the Stolen Earth incident. Everybody had mutually agreed that Gwen, Rhys and Anwen would sit on Jack's side and that Tosh and Owen would sit on Ianto’s. So that the numbers were even. Ianto said it made the church look less messy. 

After the wedding there was a lovely meal and then there was the much anticipated speeches. The three of them had agreed that Toshiko would speak first. None of them really knew why they had agreed for her to speak first but there she was standing at the microphone clutching her flashcards. Everybody knew that she would be the most prepared for this. She would have rehearsed the speech so she knew it by heart but still would have had her card there just in case she forgot. She wanted to make this speech perfect. She wanted it to be something that Jack and Ianto remembered years from now.  
‘I remember watching you both watch each other, the glaces that you could steal which you thought the other wasn’t looking at you. But the truth is that you both knew the other was looking, you just assumed that the other never felt the same. Which is stupid becuase everyone in the universe can see just how suited you are to each other everyone except you. You spent a month skirting around each other. Not sure what either of you wanted. Owen nearly locked you in a cupboard because he thought that if he locked you in there then you might see what everyone else sees. You didn’t see how much you need each other. You didn’t see that you are both so much better off with each other. Neither of you know this but the other of you confided in me before you started anything you both wanted to know if the other had spoken to me. So when you say I set you up. I didn’t really because you both set each other up. You just need to be pushed a little in the right direction. You were both scared of getting rejected but now you don’t need to be scared of anything anymore because I know that the other one will always protect you no matter what’. 

Next was Owen's speech which was the speech that everybody was most interested to hear. As he approached the microphone he didn’t have a piece of paper with what he was going to say on it which gave Ianto some anxiety. Because an intoxicated Owen with nothing prepared wasn’t going to end well. Jack saw the nervousness in Ianto's face and squeezed his hand tighter. Although Jack knew that Owen’s speech would be different he also knew that Owen wouldn’t do anything to spoil this day. Because Owen wasn’t always the cold hearted bastard he made himself out to be. Sometimes, just sometimes he actually cared about people.  
‘I don’t really do speeches but here we go. You too are good for each other. And Tosh is right I did threaten to lock you in a cupboard. Because you were both so blindly in love that you couldn’t see that the other one was also blindly in love with you. I will remember the times when I could walk into places and not have you snogging everywhere but I will put up with that because you have both been through a lot and deserve to have a wonderful and full life together. Now that’s all I’m saying because there is a free bar over there so I’m going.’ Everybody laughs. 

As Gwen took her place next to the Microphone stand. Ianto began to get nervous. He knew Gwen liked Jack more than what she would tell anybody so. Was she going to choose this moment to ruin their big day.  
‘On my wedding day Jack told me something that I will remember for the rest of my life. That Rhys is a lucky man, a perfect husband, he is loyal, brave and he has a hell of a swing on him and best of all he really loves you. I said I know. I knew that then and I know it is still true now. But there is one other thing I know. That both of you have those qualities and because both of you are lucky that they found each other. You are both the perfect husband you fit together like jigsaw pieces. You are both loyal and brave not only to each other but to everything you do in life. And that you really really love each other. That’s what's special about you two because you don’t see how special and extraordinary you are. You think you are both just normal blokes. You aren’t and you never will be because you will have each other. You make each other extraordinary.’

Jack and Ianto sat there in awe. They never truly realised what people actually thought of them. They always assumed that Gwen was trying to get in the way of their relationship and that Owen never actually cared. Everyone at the wedding learned one thing that day. That first impressions can be deceiving.


End file.
